


Ninjago: Kai’s Capture

by Ch276Zj



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch276Zj/pseuds/Ch276Zj
Summary: Pythor and Garmadon have struck a deal with each other. Pythor and the rest of the serpentine will receive the golden weapons while Garmadon will capture Kai. And once Kai is in their clutches, it’s up to the ninja to stop Garmadon and save their Ally before he becomes the unwilling mother to the latest batch of serpentine.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Pythor P. Chumsworth/Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Alliance

Narrator POV:

Deep in the center of the earth, Garmadon was extremely angry. Angry that his plans were foiled by the hands of the ninja. He hated them. Hated them for destroying his plans and converting his son to their side. 

"If only I had a way to stop the ninja from stopping my plans then my conquest of Ninjago would go much smother." Garmadon Said to himself. If he was paying attention he would have noticed a certain purple serpentine come in with a smirk on his face. 

"Hello Garmadon...Having ssssome trouble with thosse pessky ninja." Pythor Said.

"What do you want snake? Don't you see that I'm busy." Garmadon Said with a scrowl. 

"I want to propossse an alliance." Pythor said bluntly.

"What could you possibly offer me? It's not like you have anything to give me." Garmadon Said.

"I can get the golden weaponsss for you." Pythor Said. Garmadon's eyes widened before he glared at Pythor with anger.

"Why would you do that for me?" Garmadon Said.

"You ssseee we ssserpentine need matesss in order to insssure our sssurvival. Sssadly all of the femalesss were wiped out yearsss ago so we need humansss in order to breed them so we can insssure our race." Pythor Said.

"Okay..But That doesn't explain why you want this alliance in the first place." Garmadon Said.

"We want you to get ussss the red ninja. It'll be like killing two birdsss with one ssstone..We get a ninja to help produce young while you lossse one of thosse ninja that keepsss getting in your way." Pythor Said.

"But why him?" Garmadon Said.

"You asssk too many quesssstionsss. Do we have a deal or not?" Pythor stated. 

Garmadon quickly turned around and started to think. The deal seemed too good to be true, but he couldn't mess this opportunity. If he could have the golden weapons and that ninja out of the way..then he would do anything. So Garmadon quickly turned around and smirked and nodded.

While Kai sneezed in the Bounty unaware that his life was going to change for better or worse.

Author POV:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	2. Ambush Part One

Narrator POV:

It was an ordinary morning on the Bounty which meant a day of deciding who cooked breakfast (With many trying to stop Cole from cooking) to training and then hanging out while some looked for any activity from Garmadon. While the rest sat in the gaming room playing games with one another.

Unaware the Pythor and his loyal allies were ready to reck havoc on the citizens of Ninjago.

"Pythor...Are you sssure thisss will work?" One of his allies asked.

"Yesss...Thossse pessssky ninja alwaysssss come when their preciousssss city issss in danger." Pythor Asked.

"And then we sssstrike and receive their weaponssss." Arcturus' Said.

"Yep then we wait for Garmadon to do hisss end of the bargain." Pythor Said.

"What makessss you think that Garmadon won't betray ussss." One of Arcturus's generals asked.

"Becausssse we won't hand over the weaponsss until he retrievessss the ninja that we want." Pythor Said.

"But why the fire ninja?" One of his allies asked.

"Becausssse it'll be fun to sssse him break down and willingly sssserve us without complaint. Alssso can you imagine how powerful our offsssspring would be if we mate with him." Pythor Said. The others quickly looked at each other and nodded. The fire ninja would make a new breed of serpentine which would make them more powerful then before.

"But what about the otherssss?" Arcturus Asked.

"We can get them later. Right now...We have to focussss on getting their golden weaponsss." Pythor Asked. So the group slowly started to get back to work while Pythor just smirked while thinking of all the fun that he'll have with the fire ninja.

Meanwhile Kai sneezed while playing a game which disgusted Jay enough for Kai to win.

"No fair...You cheated." Jay complained.

"It's not my fault that you were disgusted enough to not pay attention Jay. Besides I'm sure that this just means that someone is taking about me somewhere." Kai Said.

Before Jay can get another word in, Nya walked in with some news about the serpentine.

"Guys...The serpentine are making trouble downtown." Nya Said.

"We'll settle this arguement later...Let's get the weapons and handle these snakes." Cole Said.

The rest of the ninja quickly nodded and started to get their golden weapons unknowingly setting the stage for Pythor's evil plans for Kai.

Author POV:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	3. Ambush Part Two

Jay POV:

When we finally arrived downtown, the others and I started to run towards the danger. Only to find a handful of the serpentine wrecking havoc and a couple of civilians standing in the middle of danger.

"NINJAGO!!" We yelled. As we quickly took care of those serpentine...I noticed something unusual about the civilians that we saved.

"Guys...Don't these guys look strange to you?" I asked.

"You're right...They seem to be hypnotized." Zane said.

"I don't get it....why would the serpentine hypnotize people if they only wanted to cause chaos?" I asked.

"They wouldn't do that unless..." Cole said before he realized something.

"Guys...We need to get back." Cole said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because...we just walked into a trap." Cole said before the civilians surrounded us. Before we could make our move...some of the civilians managed to take the golden weapons away from us.

"Oh No...The weapons!!" Kai said. 

"Well...Look at what the cat brought usssss." A voice said. As we all turned around...we noticed Pythor standing near us with the golden weapons in his followers hands. 

"Pythor! Return the golden weapons." Cole Said.

"Why sssshould I? Essspecially ssssince I can make all of thessse people jump off many of these wonderful buildingsss behind me." He said.

"You wouldn't." I Said.

"I would. Unlessss you let ussss leave with the golden weaponssss." Pythor Said.

"Never!" We Said.

"Everyone...go to the top of any building and jump off." He Said as we watched the people walk off.

"No! You win, just undo the hypothesis on them." Cole shouted.

"Excellent choice." Pythor Said as he took out a flower and blew some pollen out to the Civilans who wondered why they were there in the first place.

"Now if you don't mind...I'll be on my way." Pythor Said as he slithered into the darkness and disappeared with our golden weapons.

"What do we do now?" Kai asked.

"We find out his hideout and retrieve them back. But not before we have a plan." Cole Said. We all nodded to that statement and summoned our dragons to get home. Unaware that we were about to face one of our greatest villains and lose Kai.

And when we find him again...he will never be the same again.

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	4. Kidnapped

Narrator POV:

It's been a couple of hours since the ninja returned home after losing the golden weapons and everyone was on edge. They lost the golden weapons....the very weapons that they needed to protect.

"This is bad." Kai said.

"Tell us something that we don't know. We have to regroup and try to figure out where Pythor and the other serpentine took them." Cole said before they were interrupted by a voice that made their blood run cold.

Too bad you won't be able to find them

That was all they heard before they were knocked down on the floor of the Bounty. As they all got up...they came face to face with Lord Garmadon who just smirked at them. 

"Garmadon!" The ninja shouted as they quickly got into battle stances.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"I'm here so I can get the Golden Weapons." Garmadon said.

"They're not here. And even if they were...we wouldn't hand them over to you." Zane said.

"That's why I struck a deal with Pythor. He gets the golden weapons and all I have to do is claim the ninja that he wants." Garmadon said.

"And who's that?" Kai said before he's hit in the neck by a needle of some sort. He could feel himself feeling dizzy and dropped down to the floor as the others crowded around him. 

"What did you do to him?" Lloyd shouted.

"Your friend has been infected by one of my special sleeping darts that I created just so I can easily deliver him to Pythor without harm." Garmadon said. 

"You're not going anywhere with Kai." Cole said as he and the others prepared to fight him. As the ninja started to get ready to attack...Garmadon threw three tiny balls on the floor that released smoke all over the top of the Bounty. The ninja tried to stay together...but they were easily picked off one by one until only Nya was left to defend her brother.

"I won't let you take him." Nya said as she tried to punch and kick him which only served to make him laugh. 

"I'm sorry to do this...but I need to deliver him to Pythor so..." Garmadon said before he hit Nya which made her hit her head on the side of the Bounty. He carefully walked over to Kai and lifted him up...as he left Lloyd tried to get up, but he ultimately failed.

"Don't worry Kai. We'll find you and save you from those serpentine." Lloyd vowed unaware that he wouldn't be the same once they did manage to save him. 

Author POV:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	5. Trade

When Kai woke up...he noticed that he was in metal chains and his mouth was gagged. He tried to remember what happened before this point, but he could only remember facing Garmadon and then...nothing. He hoped that the others were okay and quickly looked at his surroundings before he hard two two people talking while they were coming towards him.

"Did you get the red ninja?" One of them said.

"Of course. While also making sure that the others won't be in my way for a while." Another said. 

"Good. Then the golden weaponssss are yoursss." The first voice said before Kai could see them. Then he heard one of them walking away while the last one started to come closer...and when he looked up..Kai felt his blood run cold.

"Ssso enjoying your ssstay." Pythor said as he looked at Kai. He was looking at him with an ideal picture of him being taken by himself or one of his other serpentine...both of which made him snicker much to Kai's confusion. Eventually...Pythor's gaze was broken once his alliance partner, Garmadon came back and handed him the key to the cell.

"Here....He's all yours." Garmadon said. He watched as Pythor slowly entered the cell and bit Kai on the neck causing him to pass out again. Pythor picked him up and started to walk off...which made Garmadon almost sad that he handed the firecracker to him. But he quickly shook that feeling off...since he was a pest that always got in the way of his plans. Slowly he started to walk away and started to make preparations for the rest of the ninja while letting Kai be carried off to the unknown.

"Sssoon, you'll be full of our children and no one will get in our way." Pythor said while planning to turn him into an anacondrai before they started to breed the next generation inside him. While Kai silently let a single tear slip down his cheek unknowingly aware of the terrible fate that was in store for him. 

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	6. Venom

This will have some graphic imagery. Read at your own risk. 

When Pythor came home with the key of serpentine's survival, he quickly placed him in a small room. At first glance, it looked like anyone could easily escaped it..however all doors were locked from the outside and he sprinkled a old spell inside it that was sure to stop his fire from coming out and helping him escape.

"Ssssoon, the next generation will be born through you. And from them...the next generation and sssoo on." Pythor said as before he placed Kai down and bit him on his neck. Kai groaned out in pain before lying still...while Pythor pumped Kai full of a special toxin that will make him into a permanent serpentine. 

"Ressst well ninja. You're going to need it." Pythor said after taking his fangs out of Kai's neck and leaving the room. Meanwhile, the others were in the Bounty wondering what to do next. 

"Ow. Garmadon sure packs a punch." Jay said.

"Can you stop joking around for a minute Jay? This is serious." Cole said.

"He's right. Pythor and my father stuck some kind of deal using the Golden weapons and Kai." Lloyd said.

"I get the golden weapons, but...I still can't wrap my head around Pythor needing Kai." Zane said.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is finding Kai before Pythor does anything to him." Lloyd said as he went to check on Nya. While the others nodded and started to prepare for their entry into Garmadon's lair. Meanwhile Kai felt like he was being torn apart by the venom coursing through his body. Despite being the ninja of fire..his skin felt like he was swimming in lava. 

W..What's hap..happening to me?

He asked himself before he felt his legs slowly fuse together and grow..which could've caused Kai to scream out in pain if he wasn't unconscious. His skin slowly turned purple and his finger nails grew into claws. And by the time that Pythor returned..he would be fully transformed into an serpentine. 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Bye! 👋


	7. Shock

The picture above shows what Kai looks like. (I don't own the picture) 

When Kai woke up, he felt like something was extremely wrong. It was like this was his body, but at the same time it isn't. It didn't help that he felt sore and that he slept for days. 

"Ugh. My head is killing me." Kai said to himself as he slowly sat up. As he did, he noticed a large lump that went all the way across the bed. Despite his heart telling him not to pull the covers off his lower half...Kai pulled the covers away and saw a tail. Not just any tail...a serpentine tail that was connected to him. Lots of emotions ran through his mind: shock, angry and sadness. 

Shock at having a tail. Anger at the serpentine and Garmadon for putting him in this mess. And sadness for not knowing if this was permeant or not. He was sure that there were benefits to his transformation, but he was too focused on what trouble this would mean for him if he ever escaped.

People hated the serpentine and if someone were to see him...then who knows what they would do to him. Kai was taught never to lay a hand on any innocent people despite having the means to make them pay for whatever transgression that they did to him. He knew that doing anything to them would cause him to be at the same level as the bad guys that he and the others put away. A level that he hoped he would never be at. 

"Okay. Thisssss issss crazy. Hopefully the otherssss will save me." Kai said before covering his mouth with his hands. As he did..he also noticed that he was purple and that he had long claws on his hand. This was a nightmare for him and despite being a hothead knew that things will just get worse before it all gets better. 

At the same time, Lloyd was busy staring at the sky. He was conflicted about this entire situation mainly because it involved the two people that he cared about. His beloved Kai...who was like an older brother to him (and maybe more) and his father. A father who's planning on doing something to Kai or has already done so without them being there to stop it.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" A voice said as Lloyd turned around and came face to face with Nya. She was like his older sister and he enjoyed her company whenever Kai wasn't there to help him.

"No. I'm worried about Kai." Lloyd said.

"I'm worried too. Kai always protected me since I was small and now that he's gone..." Nya said before stopping to rub small tears coming down her eyes. Lloyd didn't comment on it though since he knew that Kai was basically the only family that she had left. 

"We'll find him Nya and we'll bring him home." Lloyd said which earned him a tiny smile from Nya. Lloyd was right...Kai will soon be home and everything will be okay. At least..that was what they thought before discovering the horrors that those serpentine did to their brother. Which caused them to question if their brother will truly recover from what the serpentine have in store for him. 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter....Bye 👋


	8. Dread

After the initial shock wore off, Kai tried to look for anything of use to get out of this room. Which would've worked if....he knew how to get around with his lower body. It was like he was a toddler again who was just learning to walk. To make it worse, he wasn't sure how to change his lower body back to normal again. 

"Sssssoo you've finally woke up from your sssslumber." A voice said which instantly filled Kai up with rage. It was Pythor, that no good snake turned him into one for some purpose that he couldn't place a finger on.

"You!! What are you planning to do to me?" Kai yelled trying to use his powers only for them to sizzle out. A fact that made him panic seeing that he had to think of other means to get out of there.

"Why ssspoil the fun?" Pythor said as he started to touch Kai's new tail. Kai was suddenly overcome with a very uncomfortable feeling and tried to get away. Only for Pythor to grab a section of his tail and squeeze it.

"AGH." Kai screamed. 

"Don't you dare try to run away from my touchessss." Pythor said angrily. Kai was going to be the breeder of the next generation and has yet to learn his status. A fact that will make his future conditioning and punishments much more sweeter.

"You can't tell me what to do." Kai yelled which only made Pythor squeeze harder and tighter. It felt like his tail was being ripped apart from the rest of his body and Kai couldn't stop screaming. The squeezing continued for five minutes until Pythor finally let go of it. It wasn't much of a punishment, but it will send a message across for Kai. 

"Hopefully that will teach you a lesssson." Pythor said as he started to walk away. As he did, Kai felt a feeling of dread and fear creep into him. Pythor was up to something and whatever it was wouldn't be good for him. 

At the same time, The ninja were just approaching Garmadon's base when they noticed that several of them were heading their way.

"Looks like we have company." Cole said as they quickly jumped on the Bounty and started to fight with Cole, Zane and Jay. 

"Do you need any help?" Lloyd asked as the others fought the soldiers.

"No. Just keep Nya safe." Jay said as he punched one and kicked another. They knew that Kai would do anything to keep Nya safe and until they got him back..it was up to them to protect her. 

Besides he was surely inside Garmadon's base and everything will go back to normal.

Right?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter...Bye :)


End file.
